


Chasing Love

by SwirliesDominate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Confession, Jogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirliesDominate/pseuds/SwirliesDominate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Fenris doesn't know much about his coworker Hawke, but when he finds out Hawke's daily jog has him passing Fenris' house, he can't help but love to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to my family, who raised me better.  
> First fic and looking to write more. :)
> 
> Inspired by 'You jog by my house shirtless everyday at 3 and I always watCH WHY DO I WATCh' AU

They were coworkers, but Fenris couldn't name anything significant about Hawke, other than that he had a beard that looked highly unhygienic. The same could probably be said for Hawke; except his answer would be something along the lines of how dreamy Fenris was, with an answering snort of laughter from Varric. Fenris couldn't say what their job would be labeled as – fixing everyone's problems was all they did, and sometimes Fenris would get a check in the mail for a substantial amount of money. Hawke called himself a ‘freelance detective', and would be halfway believable if he didn't run around saving cats in trees and cornering dangerous felons in dark alleyways, who ultimately stabbed him somewhere with a dull shank. Fenris admired Hawke's work – to a certain extent – but they didn't always see eye-to-eye, so Fenris wasn't brought on many missions, mostly keeping to himself in his house and drinking himself into stupor. 

The first time he saw Hawke, it had been about two weeks into his employment. Fenris was starting his morning off with whatever he had grabbed off the shelf, and positioned himself by the front window to watch for danger. This place had been wrangled from some previous crime lords, one he had some personal issues with, and he didn't want to be caught unaware when said crime lords decided to take the house back. So far it had been quiet, but he had only been squatting there for two weeks, thanks to Hawke's help. With Hawke on the mind, seeing him appear outside on the nearby sidewalk startled Fenris so much he almost dropped the bottle he had been drinking.. Fenris knew Hawke lived nearby – but to see him jogging, shirtless, was still a shocking sight. 

“I'm going to pretend I didn't just see that.” Fenris groaned, turning away from the window to brood in the darkness of the house. 

The next day, it was the same. Same time even, once Fenris bothered to check after Hawke was out of view. Did he feel a little perverted, to be staring at his boss running by, sweaty and shirtless? Maybe. Did the wine help drown whatever feelings were twisting in his stomach? Definitely. Did the wine help even more when he continued to gravitate towards his front window at 3 pm the rest of the week? Absolutely. When Fenris was finally called to work he couldn't help but stare at Hawke the entire time, so odd was it to see his boss in anything besides short running shorts. The difference was strangely disappointing. 

Fenris was going to chalk his fixation on boredom until Hawke met his eyes on the following Monday's jog. The rush of shame and horror was so immediate and rough that Fenris rushed behind the curtains. Was he there? Was it a glance, or actual eye contact? He took a deep breath before glancing out the window. Hawke was gone. The shame and horror slowly mellowed into mild terror, leaving Fenris sitting on the floor of his entryway with a bottle of wine cradled in his hands. 

The next day he was ready, watching instead from the second floor window – less of a view, but safer. When Hawke rounded the corner he slowed to a stop in front of Fenris' house, taking a moment to stretch his legs, to bend over and touch his toes, to drink from his water bottle in a way that was hardly appropriate. Hawke was definitely putting on a show for Fenris, knowing, hoping he was watching, and Fenris was delighted to know it. 

Wednesday was decision day in Fenris' eyes, and he was determined to let Hawke know he was interested. Because that's what the feeling was, right? There was certainly something happening when Fenris saw Hawke rounding the corner each day, his sweat shining off tanned, rough skin covered in dark hair. Right on cue, there was his boss, jogging fast enough that Fenris knew he wouldn't be stopping. But he'd look, right? 

Desperate to have Hawke see him, Fenris rushed to the front door, throwing it open and yelling out, “Hawke!”, without clear thought as to why. His boss glanced towards him just in time to run head-first into a lamp-pole, thrown back onto the concrete with a resounding thud. Fenris waited a moment, then another, finally hesitantly calling out, “Hawke?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hawke, stop moving.” Fenris growled, pressing a cotton ball with disinfectant on it to the scrapes on Hawke's back. The man let out a small groan in protest, sitting still as Fenris swabbed it clean and pressed a bandage to it. It was a miracle the man had any in the house. The place an absolute pigsty, filled only with cobwebs, bloodstains, and empty bottles of wine. Hawke glanced around as he was tended to, Fenris assuming he was judging the overall broody look to the house. 

“I apologize for the mess. I wasn't expecting guests.” He muttered, pressing a bit too hard to one of the wounds. 

Hawke let out a yelp and arched forward, the muscles on his back tensing painfully. He recovered enough to say, “I wasn't expecting to run into a lamp-pole so that makes two of us. I like the decorating, though, the cobwebs are a nice touch.” The smart remark from Hawke got another wound with disinfectant pressed hard into it. “Ah, Fenris, take pity on me!” 

With a disgusted grunt Fenris slapped another band-aid on his back and stepped back. “There.” He noted with satisfaction, setting the first aid kit on the kitchen counter. “Now out.” 

Hawke turned back, looking offended. “You'd kick out a poor, wounded man onto the street? How cruel!” The curdled look Fenris gave him made Hawke smile a little. “C'mon, this could be our fun bonding time. And considering you were the one who made me distracted...” 

Fenris let out another disgusted noise but did not object, waving Hawke up from the rotting kitchen chair into the living room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“You...jog a lot?” Fenris started, handing Hawke his bottle of wine. 

Hawke raised an eyebrow, taking a sip before answering. “When I can afford the time. You exercise at all?” 

He waited for Fenris to think of an answer. Finally, Fenris shrugged and asked, “Does getting up to get more wine count?” 

They sat in silence for a moment before Hawke realized that was a joke coming from Fenris. He forced out a laugh and crossed his arms. “He makes jokes! I never thought I'd live to see the day.” When the comment soured Fenris' smile, the man immediately reached forward to amend his mistake. “I didn't come to insult your jokes and decorating direction, I promise.” 

At this, Fenris frowned, his brow furrowed as he asked, “You planned this?” 

The resulting silence and red rising to Hawke's cheeks answered that easily enough, the sarcastic man quick to recover with, “Well shit, I've been found out! I might have noticed we live pretty close. I do jog regularly, but...seems a waste. I don't get to see you unless I'm at work or sweating my ass off.” 

Fenris snorted at that, taking a swig from his bottle. “You want me to believe you ran into a lamp-pole and gave yourself injury, just in hopes I would invite you in? It wouldn't be unlike me to leave you to bleed to death on the sidewalk.” 

Hawke gave an easy shrug, silly grin put in place. “You were the one who called out to me.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“If you have nothing else to do, you should join me for jogging.” Hawke said, now standing on Fenris' doorstep. 

The man watched him, arms crossed, disgusted look in place thanks to Hawke's suggestion of jogging. He moved to close the door, saying, “Do not count on it, Hawke.”

Hawke peeked his head through the remaining sliver, waving his hands as he called out, “Think about it!” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Horrifyingly, Fenris was waiting for Hawke outside the next day, dressed in a sleeveless shirt and running pants. 

Hawke was halfway through his jog when he picked up Fenris each day, but that last half of the jog was slowly but surely extended more and more each time. Fenris was able to keep up more than Hawke thought possible, especially with all the alcohol he drank, and the sight of Fenris' lack of beer belly made him burn with intense jealousy. They were able to talk in small snippets during the jogs, talking about work and past clients mostly. Fenris found himself requested for more jobs, and soon enough he saw Hawke every day of the week. Not that he objected, it was only making it harder to ignore the squirming in his stomach every time Hawke brushed against him or tried to get his attention with a lame joke. Fenris always watched Hawke during their water breaks, usually with eyes trailing after a single bead of sweat headed in a good direction. He knew Hawke did the same to him, and the tension was torturous. 

But it wasn't completely physical attention that Fenris craved; that was obvious enough, and Fenris had never felt the need to act on something purely physical before. That wasn't about to change now. Each day with Hawke, Fenris learned something new, and found himself wondering how Hawke would react to certain things of his own past. He ached for Hawke's smiles and laughter, for the man's attention to be on him, and only him, and the pang of jealousy that struck suddenly when that attention was diverted was so strange to Fenris he didn't know how to feel. Hawke was not his, and he was not Hawke's. But Fenris desperately wanted to become something more. 

“So--” 

“Fenris--” 

The men paused mid-speech, standing outside Hawke's house after a particularly rough jog. They were sweaty, gross, with red faces, but they had also tried to ask something at the same time. A nervous smile made its way to Fenris' face, and he nodded to Hawke. “What is it, Hawke?” 

The man let out a long breath and nodded towards his house. “I could make us some iced coffee?” 

Fenris pretended to look disappointed. “I was going to suggest we go upstairs and have sex instead.” 

“Or that, that works too.” Hawke quickly agreed, opening the door. 

It wasn't until they were halfway up the stairs that Hawke caught Fenris' wrist, his face so normally cheerful now marred with worry. “Wait, this wasn't how I wanted it.” 

Fenris paused in front of Hawke, confused as he turned to the man, and asked, “What is it you wanted?”

But that might not have been the best idea – Hawke seemed to grow shy, dropping his hand from Fenris' wrist. “I thought I could woo you with the iced coffee.” 

“Hawke.” 

The warning tone from Fenris was enough to make Hawke cut the sarcastic angle. “I...might like you. A lot. And I don't want this to be purely physical. I was hoping into tricking you into going on dates with me. With the iced coffee. And jogging, I know you love that. 'Oh, look, we're jogging past the movie theater! We're sweaty and disgusting but let's go watch fucking Frozen!'” 

Hawke was obviously nervous, mocking his own plan to get Fenris to go on a date with him. Fenris gave a little smile at that, arms crossed across his chest. “Why is just asking me out of the question?”

Hawke fumbled for an answer before throwing up his hands in exasperation. “You'd go see Frozen with me?”

“Absolutely not. But... I would go with you to the movies. So long as it's not...that.” Fenris was pleased to see Hawke's look of disbelief, and continued with, “I...enjoy your company too, Hawke. I would like it to continue this way, preferably with dates, preferably with sex. I've never had a man worth my attentions before. But...you would be happy with me? A nobody?” 

Hawke smiled and climbed up the last step separating them to press a kiss to his lips. “You're somebody to me.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The journey to Hawke's bedroom was short and blurred, filled with desperate kissing and need. They were still wearing their jogging clothing, so they untangled themselves long enough to strip – Hawke cursing especially loud when his headphones got tangled. Fenris was naked first, crawling into Hawke's massive bed to watch his boss struggle to undress. Off came the tank top, revealing a chest of muscle and hair, skin tanned all the more by their daily jog around the neighborhood. Then he kicked off his tennis shoes, his big hands moving to take off those short jogging shorts... Fenris called out, startling Hawke into looking over at him. “Leave those on.” Fenris offered a smile, enjoying Hawke's answering smile more. 

He let out a low, “Yes, sir,” and climbed into bed with Fenris, towering over him to get easy access to more kisses. 

“Didn't realize you had so many tattoos.” Hawke murmured against Fenris' dark skin, kissing and suckling his way down to Fenris' nipple, which he promptly took in his mouth. Fenris' answering groan let Hawke know he liked that, very much, and his hand in Hawke's dark brown hair made him stay there for the time being. Eventually Fenris relented his grip, watching Hawke continue in a downward path to his cock. The kissing and confession of love had done wonders for Fenris' arousal, his cock half-hard and perking even more when Hawke rubbed his hands along Fenris' smooth thighs, urging him to spread them just a bit more. Fenris closed his eyes when Hawke took him into his mouth, groaning low every so often to let Hawke know he needed more. 

“All the way down here? Maker, Fenris.” He heard Hawke whisper, far too distracted by Hawke's hand slowly pumping up and down to bother with a response that had words. 

“Hawke, I'm...!” He gasped suddenly, back arching and hips thrusting forward. But Hawke pulled away before Fenris could orgasm, making the elf grunt with disappointment. 

“Not yet.” Hawke breathed into his ear, up on his elbows once more to reach for the dresser drawer. 

Fenris did not watch him, inside sliding his own hand down Hawke's jogging shorts to palm his cock. “A little hot yourself, Hawke?” 

Hawke gave Fenris an amused smile and sat back on his ass to work those shorts down and off, leaving the burly man finally bare and visible for Fenris' enjoyment. “Been thinking about this for awhile.” Hawke confessed as he spread Fenris' legs once more and pressed a lubed finger inside to stretch him. 

Fenris twitched in response, letting out a breathless, “Is that s-so?” 

Hawke laughed, adding a second finger. “A little longer than I'll admit.” 

Fenris lifted his hips, impatient, but Hawke slid in a third just for good measure. “So impatient.” He tutted, reaching over again for the lube, this time grabbing a condom as well. 

“Hawke, fuck me already!” Fenris growled, his legs wrapping around the burly man's waist. 

“I never was able to resist your romantic nature.” Hawke teased as he finally slid inside with a single jerk. Once settled, and with Fenris' hungry insistence, Hawke slid slowly out before thrusting back inside. His growing rhythm had them both crying out, the bedsprings creaking, a general cacophony of erotic noises made all the better by the wet slap of skin on skin as Hawke thrust in and out. Fenris watched from below Hawke, hands fisted into the sheets, his head thrown back whenever the head of Hawke's cock brushed against that magical something inside him. He remembered crying out, but could not recall what he said, only that Hawke laughed and pressed a little harder. Just a few more thrusts and Fenris was gone, spilling his seed onto his chest and arching his back. Hawke followed after, head bent as he filled Fenris whole. 

The two of them remained still for but a moment, panting hard and fighting to calm their wild hearts. “Damn.” Hawke breathed out, grinning down at Fenris, who looked broody again. “What?” 

For once, Hawke was silenced, surprised when Fenris sat up and claimed his mouth with his own and growled softly, “Again.”


End file.
